


Define Fun

by RandomK



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Questioning Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: A clown is rather confused. Wasn't he supposed to be a business owner?
Kudos: 2





	Define Fun

Not long ago, his dad had told him that life was like cream pies, and you never knew when one was going to hit you in the face.

If anything, It was much more confusing. Why hadn't his parents raised him? Who in fact, had raised him? Why had he spent many years in business , to end up a clown? What was fun?

In fact, that had been a question, he had asked all his life.

Some people had told him it was pranks, toys, death defying stunts, and sports. And sometimes they were fun. They could also be unsafe. Broken bones, bruises, and dislocated bones were not fun, and easily prevented with use of safety equipment. Many people, however, insisted that it was the risk of danger that made it fun.

He had also found fun in learning things, particularly math. Suits, debate, and singing were fun and not dangerous, but few people agreed with him on that, and brought him along to more dangerous activities. Like deafening concerts.

He often wondered what was wrong with them, when they told him that, his activities were not fun? Was he wrong?

He couldn't seem to have both, and so when the time came, he chose business. There he learned that "Clownish antics" were looked down upon, not to be used during business presentation's, or impressive to females. He also learned how to live, and "suit up", but that's a different story.

He tried to leave clowning behind. He graduated law school with top marks, and set out on his dream to build a Learnatorium, so other kids could have fun learning. He had successfully run the place for twelve years, before becoming a clown.

That's what bothered him. Why had he become a clown?

He knew his Learnatorium had been trashed. He remembered feeling like a disappointment to his parents for not following their path in life. He had been feeling suddenly nostalgic for childhood. But was that really enough to base a lifestyle change on?

He was beginning to have his doubts. The lack of safety at this place was appalling. The culture was hard to get used to, as well.

He was used to the law world, one that consisted of business jokes, suits, grey cars, and tofu. He was used to being given respect as a lawyer and business man. Honestly, being a clown being a clown was often very humiliating, and pie throwing was shredding his self esteem.

He wasn't as close to his parents as he wanted to be, sadly. He hadn't seen them in years (and didn't remember them), and couldn't find a way to meaningfully talk with them. Every conversation with them was completely unserious, and it hurt.

Not for the first time, he wondered why he had left Dimmsdale. He knew he would have won the lawsuit, if he had fought. Why hadn't he fought. Something was missing, some critical memory (or several) that lead up to his current predicament. He didn't know what, and worse, something told him he didn't want to know. It was suspicious.

Once again he was at a reoccurring crossroad in his life. Nose or suit?

What was fun?

**Author's Note:**

> No one really seems to remember Timmy's wishes particularly once they undo them. Kids don't remember they ruled the world, for instance. So what would it be like for someone who made a significant lifestyle choice during a wish, and didn't remember why after it? Assuming Flappy Bob Graduated at 22, he has spent 15 years running the Learnatorium because of the 37-year plan, practically all his life, considering he has been raised from infancy by pixies. I think that would leave him pretty confused about his life, an dhow he got there.
> 
> On a different note, his singing in the musical rocked. He had a different pitch in each song, reminding me of another singing fictional suit-wearing businessman. I would so like to see a crossover someday.


End file.
